


The Architect

by 4nimikii



Series: Circus of Dreams [3]
Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nimikii/pseuds/4nimikii
Summary: "How much did you tell this architect of yours?""As much as I thought he needed to know"





	The Architect

“I despise this thing.” Enji Todoroki says. Shouto rolls his eyes. His father isn’t much more than ghost these days. Some days he can muster enough energy to be seen, though he’s translucent and only clearly seen when the light hits him just right. But his voice always seems to be clear. Too clear for Shouto’s liking.  
“And why’s that?” Shouto asks, humoring the man. “It’s extremely popular.”  
This thing Enji speaks of is the Carousel. Shouto’s latest work, and a collaborative creation he’s actually rather proud of. Enji scoffs.  
“How much did you tell this architect of yours?” He asks, scrutinizing the machine before him.  
“As much as I thought he needed to know.” Shouto replies, watching the wooden animals circle past him and disappear into a dark tunnel. Their eyes shift to them, quickly enough that it could be mistaken as a trick of the light to a guest. Though, one of the Gryphons snorts at the ghostly man when he gets a little too close. Shouto tries not to smile.  
“He’s fond of pushing boundaries with his creations.” Shouto continues, “I offered to help him push further. There’s no need to be cross about it.”  
“This could very well be considered cheating.” Enji huffs.  
“How? I merely commissioned an engineer, he handled the blueprints and building, and I… added some finishing touches.” Shouto shrugged, “You wouldn’t hate it so much if you rode it. Hop on. It goes much further than just around and around.”  
“I still don’t like it.” Enji says, ignoring the offered ride. “With your talents you don’t need help from anyone. You should be able to win this competition all on your own. Working with others will only drag you down. And trusting them is a mistake. Don’t forget that one of them is your opponent. The person you’re supposed to beat.”  
“Do you know who they are?” Shouto asks, for once interested in what his father is saying.  
“I have my suspicions.” Enji grumbles.  
“But you’re not going to tell me, are you?”  
“Their identity doesn’t matter. You just need to win.”  
“It matters to me.” Shouto says.  
“It shouldn’t.”  
Shouto pauses, watching the carousel for a moment. “Do they know who I am…?”  
“If they don’t then they must be profoundly stupid. Though All Might would never choose a student that dumb. But it doesn’t matter either way. You need to focus on your own work, without any more of this collaboration.”  
Shouto stays silent. He doesn’t repeat himself, despite how much it truly does matter to him. He’d rather not alert his father to his growing feelings for the other player. Besides, he has someone else to talk to about these things now. He looks forward to the next time he can see the architect and discuss more about the game and his opponent. 

Izuku arrives to Iida Tenya’s office a few minutes before his appointment. He’s surprised to find the mans usually neat and tidy office a mess of boxes and stray papers. Izuku had heard he was moving offices.  
“Ah! Midoriya!” Iida Tenya smiles at him. “Sorry about the mess! I meant to clear some of the space before you arrived but time got away from me.”  
“No worries, sorry to bother you while you’re packing, but I thought it would be best to speak with you in person.”  
“Of course! It was the Circus blueprints you were looking for, correct?” Tenya says, turning and digging through a box by his desk. “I had been meaning to send the spare copies to Sir anyway.”  
Iida produces the roll of blueprints with a smile. He hands them to Izuku and Izuku returns the smile as he takes them.  
“May I ask you a question, Iida?”  
“Certainly!” Tenya replies, adjusting his glasses and giving Izuku his full attention.  
“How much has Todoroki told you?”  
Tenya looks at the man curiously for a moment, then the realization comes to him. A wide smile spreads across his face.  
“You’re his opponent!” Tenya says, delighted. Izuku nods.  
“So he told you about the competition.”  
“Yes, well only the basics. He came to me a while ago, asking what I might think if everything he does was real. All of his tricks, actual magic.” Tenya smiles, “I admit I was taken aback, but I’ve never known Todoroki to be a liar. And then when he asked me what I might design if I had no limitations like gravity. Well, I supposed you already know what came about.”  
“The Carousel.” Izuku nods. “I knew he hired you I just wasn’t sure how much he told you.”  
Tenya smiles. “Todoroki needed help making a device that looked more believably normal. You on the other hand, when I had heard about Todoroki’s opponent’s creations, well they are nothing short of astonishing.”  
“Thank you. I’ve had to improvise quiet a lot, creating things that don’t require mechanics or blueprints.” Izuku admits, quietly pleased to have Tenya’s praise.  
“Is that why you’re here for those, then?”  
“Yes, but also I wanted to know just how much you were aware of. If necessary, I could wipe your memory of this whole conversation.”  
“Oh, no need for that! I assure you I can be completely neutral. If necessary I can assist both you and Todoroki. I will reveal only as much as you ask of me, nothing more and nothing less.”  
“You will keep my identity hidden?”  
“Of course. You have my word.”  
“In that case, I do have something in mind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter? @4nimikii


End file.
